Many “brick and mortar” establishments such as coffee shops, bars or stores may play ambient music for the purpose of entertaining customers and increasing a positive perception of the establishment. While recent developments may have been made to enable an establishment to interrogate the devices of visitors for playlist information, there remains considerable room for concern. For example, some customers may not be comfortable with providing an establishment direct access to their devices. Moreover, some customers may want to hear particular music while visiting the establishment but may not want the request for that music to be attributed to them.